


Family Reunion

by Elsey8



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: They just have dinner and talk my dudes. It's pretty cute.





	Family Reunion

"Family reunion" for this Birds is more than often cramming everyone into Taako's tiny apartment for dinner.

Magnus will stand by the door and announce everybody's name in a victory cheer tone. Lup and Taako will cook, and their husbands usually sit off to the side and talk about work. Davenport will always show up with wine and cheese. Merle is usually late, but he often brings Mavis, Mookie, and Angus. Lucretia is always the latest, showing up last with dessert and some new painting she made for one of her family members. And of course the cats will brush up against everyone and get most of the attention.   
Sometimes Susan pops by, but is generally chased away by Lup and Taako with their wooden spoons.

  
This reunion though, they're in Merle's house, by the beach. Taako is immediately out in the water, surfing.

  
"Help me cook!" Lup commands, her pants rolled up as she dips her feet in the water.

  
"Have Angus help you!" Taako calls back. "And tell Kravitz to feed the cats when he and Barry get here!"

  
"Whatever!"

  
And Lup just goes inside and takes Angus from his studying to help her start on dinner.

  
Meanwhile, Taako is now teaching Mookie to surf, while Mavis sits in the sand with Merle.

  
Davenport arrives then, pulling up to the dock and tying his boat up before going to sit with them. Not long after Magnus comes running down to jump in the water and start throwing Mookie around. Lucretia shows up on time for once, presenting a softly blended together ocean sunset painting to Mavis. She lifts it up and very quietly responds.

  
"Thank you Auntie Lucy."

  
Lup finishes dinner and they eat outside, talking well after the sun starts dipping below the horizon. Lup raves about her job with Kravitz and Barry, and how much she really does enjoy the work. Merle brags about his kids while they complain about how embarrassing he is. Davenport tells stories about his time out in the ocean, though it's unclear which ones are true and which he just made up. Lucretia talks about the work she's doing in the Bureau of Benevolence, and how they're setting up orphanages everywhere they can, which wrangles a smile out of Lup and Taako. Taako himself doesn't have much to say, just that everything is...good. Really good. Of course Magnus likes to talk about his dogs, but apparently he's also getting back into wood carving. Angus has some stories from school, but he's vague about what he did today, before he got here. 

Eventually they start a bonfire, and Taako drifts into the water with Magnus. Lup keeps the fire lit, with Angus sometimes casting practice fire spells. Lucretia is curled up right next to it, writing something in a journal. Davenport and Merle are leaning against each other, debriefing now that Mavis and Mookie are tucked in bed.

  
Kravitz and Barry show up kind of exhausted, and immediately begin talking about work again.

  
"Great job on the case from earlier today, the Cult of Lilith," Kravitz says, smoothly shedding his robe and walking towards the water.

  
"I thought you did that?" Barry plops down next to Lup.

  
"I took care of it," Angus pipes up, peeking out from behind her arm.

  
"Angus that cult was large and dangerous," Barry chastises.

  
"Taako came with me."

  
"Then that's fine," Kravitz dismisses, rolling up his slacks and stepping into the waves just to grab Taako out and heft him over his shoulder. "Though maybe bringing a cleric too would be better. As long as it isn't Merle."

  
"We don't need healing if I kill everyone fast enough," Taako insists.

  
Magnus gets out to cuddle with Lucretia, and Taako rests his back against Lup's shoulder. His feet are on Kravitz's lap, and Angus is falling asleep on Lup.

  
Merle and Davenport are snoring.

  
All is peaceful.

  
And as cheesy as it is, they're home.

**Author's Note:**

> It is very late at night, I hope this doesn't suck!


End file.
